Es war einmal
by Eolane
Summary: Il était une fois... Le Heiderich 2 que j'avais promis ! Suivons Alfons Heiderich de 0 à 17 ans.
1. J'arrive

**Je vous avez promis ;p…**

**Bonjour les gens ! Revoilà Eo pour une nouvelle fic, le fameux Heiderich 2, le prélude du « Heiderich » ! (publié APRES « Heiderich », admirez la formidable logique).**

**Donc, nous allons maintenant suivre, grâce à mon imagination débordante, l'adorable Alfons Heiderich de zéro à dix-sept ans. Dix-sept, hein, c'est bien ça ?**

**Alors, si je calcule bien… Et si mon quota d'invention me le permet… Je posterai ici même dix-sept one shots, courtes, parfois même très courtes (ahem… pas par paresse, mais certainement par manque d'idées, et encore plus certainement par manque DE TEMPS), relatant grands moments ou petites anecdotes de ce qui aurait pu être l'enfance et la vie de ce jeune allemand gentil naïf mignon et tout et tout.**

**On commence petit, très petit (dans les deux sens du terme, héhé)… Quelques lignes pour un grand moment, quand même ! lol.**

**Voilà voilà, et avant de vous laisser lire, le célèbre disclaimer obligatoire, forcément… Mais tout le monde sait, de toute façon, que je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif (cela dit j'aime être payée en reviews) et l'univers et les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon. Dommage ui…**

**Allez mes chers, le premier chapitre, après tout ce blabla fatiguant !**

* * *

**1/J'arrive.**

Des cris.

Des hurlements.

Et lui, immobile, devant la porte, cette grande porte à double battants, brune et rouge, qui lui semble immense, tellement immense…

Il transpire. Des sueurs froides. L'angoisse lui tort les entrailles. Il se mord distraitement la lèvre, les yeux dans le vague. Il l'entend gémir de douleur de l'autre côté. Et ces gémissements lui déchirent les oreilles.

Pourquoi tant souffrir ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

Bon sang…

Et d'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? La trotteuse de la pendule tourne, tourne sans cesse, dans un tic-tac effréné, agaçant…

Oooh, Seigneur bien-aimé, ayez pitié. Faîtes qu'elle vive. Faîtes qu'il vive aussi. Après tant de mal, cela serait trop idiot…

Enfin, on lui ouvre. On lui dit qu'il peut la voir. L'infirmière affiche un grand sourire :

« Venez, Herr Heiderich. C'est un petit garçon. »


	2. Un an

**Hi ! Voilà, deuxième chapitre. Très court, celui-là aussi. 'Vous inquiétez pas, les prochains seront plus longs (pour votre bonheur, ou votre malheur, nyéhé…) **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisireuhhh XD !!!**

**(et merci à Akabane-Girl pour m'avoir aidé à trouver l'inspi pour ce chapitre-là… j'avoue que je séchais complètement pour les 1 an d'Alfons °)**

**Disclaimer comme d'hab'…**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos encouragements !**

* * *

**2/ Un an**

Oh, c'est dur ! Et je suis si petit…

Depuis deux jours, j'essaye de marcher. Et de marcher tout seul, sans personne pour me tenir. Comme les grands ! Mais oh, comme c'est dur. Je bascule en avant, en arrière, et rebondis sur mon derrière, me cogne, mais je m'en fiche.

Je me cramponne à tout ce que je peux et… Oh hisse ! Je me remets debout, et j'avance. J'arrive à tenir deux secondes de plus qu'hier. Je fais des progrès, mine de rien, et ma douce Mère aux yeux bleus qui m'encourage : « Vas-y Alfons ! Tu peux y arriver ! Viens jusque Maman. »

Petits pas, petits pas, petits pas. Je sais trottiner. Papa est fier de moi. Il me flatte les cheveux en riant et en disant que je pourrais bientôt faire la course avec les gamins d'en face. Qu'il est drôle, mon Papa.

Mais je suis fatigué, maintenant. J'ai des bleus un peu partout et j'ai faim. Vite, allons chercher des caresses contre la tendre maternelle. Je peux me reposer, m'assoupir même, je sais que ses bras me retiendront et m'offriront un joli et confortable berceau.

Je plante mon pouce dans ma bouche et ferme les paupières tandis que l'on me berce et que l'on couvre mon front de baisers.

Après l'effort, le réconfort. Je reprendrai l'entraînement demain.


	3. Deux ans

**Hop hop, troisième chapitre, et le quatrième qui arrive bientôt. Le quatrième sera déjà un peu plus long. Parce que là... c'est encore court, en fait XD  
**

**Merci pour les reviews ! C'est mon p'tit salaire, lol. Vous arrêtez pas surtout XD  
**

**Héhé, Akabane-Girl, j'avais déjà une idée proche de la tienne ;p …**

**Le disclaimer est toujours le même. Je suis pas prête de posséder FMA, t'façon XD**

**Bye les gens !**

* * *

**3/ Deux ans**

Je déteste lorsqu'on reçoit les amis de Papa et de Maman à la maison. Je ne les aime pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

Pendant que je suis tranquillement assis sur le parquet, à jouer avec mon petit train ou avec ma peluche, il faut toujours qu'ils viennent me serrer les joues et y laisser la marque rouge et douloureuse de leurs énormes doigts, de baiser mon visage en hurlant dans mes pauvres petites oreilles que j'ai beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois, que je suis très mignon, que je suis absolument adorable, que j'ai les beaux yeux bleus de ma mère et la tignasse jaune de mon père.

Ils m'agacent. Ils répètent tout le temps les mêmes choses.

D'ailleurs, ils ne savent pas combien ils peuvent m'effrayer. Pire, me terroriser. Avec tout leur bruit ! Et mes parents qui regardent, attendris, souriants. Ils ne comprennent pas combien c'est désagréable, ils ne comprennent rien, de toute façon ! Alors, puisque (et j'en suis parfaitement conscient), les mots en ces cas-là ne servent strictement à rien, puisque vous pouvez vous égosiller à dire « Arrêtez ! » une bonne cinquantaine de fois et même ponctuer par « S'il vous plaît ! » sans pour autant que ça s'arrête, je décide de crier de toutes mes forces et de me mettre à pleurer de grosses larmes de crocodile.

Ça marche toujours.

Tout le monde s'attriste, demande pourquoi je pleure, s'indigne et s'exclame que je suis bien bruyant, bien grognon. Mais au moins, on me fiche la paix.

Et me voici dans les bras de Maman, mon fidèle ami Le Pouce entre les dents.


	4. Trois ans

**Petit Alfons devient grand… lol !**

**Quatrième chapitre. Personnellement, j'en suis à ses 7 ans. Donc la suite devrait arriver vite… si j'ai des reviews évidemment. Héhé. J'aime bien savoir qu'on me lit.**

**(Merci à ma Akabane-Girl d'amûr qui me soutient et m'encourage et me supporte sur MSN mdr ;D)**

**Pour le disclaimer, c'est toujours pareil. Allez voir au premier chapitre XD**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

**4/ Trois ans**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Maman m'a vêtu de ma belle veste beige et m'a coiffé de ma jolie casquette. « Nous sortons » m'a-t-elle dit avec un grand sourire. Certes, mais où ? « Chez Tante Edeltraut ». Ho, chez Tantine ? Chouette, elle fait de si bonnes tartes, ma Tantine. Elle en aura certainement gardé un morceau pour moi, comme elle le fait toujours.

Trois tours de clé, le temps de refermer la grille d'entrée et nous sommes partis sur les pavés rouges de Munich.

Il fait beau. Et chaud, aussi. Maman me tient la main, à laquelle je m'agrippe avec force. Je suce mon pouce, les yeux écarquillés. La rue m'intimide. Les voitures et les carrioles déambulent en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

Les chevaux secouent la tête, et leurs yeux sont parfois cachés, leur donnant une allure qui m'effraie.

Les gens trottinent, très vite, se pressent, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me voient pas, et qu'ils vont m'écraser sous leurs grands pieds.

Mais maintenant que je sais très bien marcher, sans manquer de tomber toutes les cinq minutes, je trouve le dehors passionnant malgré cette angoisse. Les vitrines colorées, les maisons, les marchands. Je peux rester debout, observer, aller d'un bout à l'autre, jouer avec d'autres enfants de mon âge. Pas trop loin bien sûr, je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment des yeux de Maman…

D'ailleurs, la voilà qui m'appelle. Elle vient de rencontrer une amie. Oh non… Je ne l'aime pas, celle-là. Elle a la fâcheuse manie de me pincer les joues et de me m'ébouriffer les cheveux tout en gonflant sa gorge immonde d'un rire gras et sonore. Je me demande comment ma délicate mère peut avoir pour amie une telle dame. Berk.

Aïe… Pourquoi a-t-elle les ongles si longs ? Vite, allons nous réfugier derrière les jambes de Papa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de retirer mon couvre-chef. Une vraie forteresse, les jambes de Papa. Elle ne viendra pas me chercher ici, l'Affreuse, ahaha.

Je commence à m'ennuyer. Il faut que je m'occupe, ou bien je ferai exprès de pleurer pour qu'on s'en aille. Je vois alors les volets d'une boutique s'ouvrir en faisant beaucoup de bruit. C'est la fleuriste qui sort ses fleurs. Curieux, je m'approche, un doigt entre les lèvres, en me faufilant entre les jupes des grandes femmes. Et là, j'observe en riant, tout gai, tout joyeux.

Comme c'est joli. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles. Et puis, ça sent drôlement bon, aussi. Les yeux fermés, j'inspire le délicieux parfum qui s'élève des stands.

J'aime beaucoup les fleurs, et ma Maman aussi les aime beaucoup. La preuve, elle est toujours très contente lorsque Papa rentre du travail avec un gros bouquet de ces belles fleurs rouges aux tiges qui piquent.

Et comme je veux que ma si tendre, si douce, si gentille mère soit heureuse, quand on sera de nouveau sur le chemin de chez Tantine, je lui cueillerai de ces jolies marguerites qui poussent là-bas, et je courrai les lui offrir.


	5. Quatre ans

**Voilà les quatre ans d'Alfons ;)**

**Merci à lilou-chan et à Akabane-Girl pour leurs reviews ! Heureusement que vous êtes là pour reviewer ! –o- lol D**

**Ce chapitre-là est une anecdote de ma propre vie. Eh oui, j'ai paniqué quand j'ai perdu ma première dent, je l'avoue… Mwarf !**

**Disclaimer habituel.**

**Bonne lecture ! Les cinq ans arrivent bientôt.**

* * *

**5/ Quatre ans **

C'est mon anniversaire. Toute la famille est réunie pour fêter mes quatre ans.

Maman a beaucoup travaillé dans la cuisine. Elle est aux fourneaux depuis ce matin. Elle n'a pas arrêté une seconde. Elle ne devrait pas tant se fatiguer pour moi… heureusement que Papa est là pour l'aider. Car je suis encore trop petit. Je ne sers à rien, j'ai parfois l'impression.

Papa s'est beaucoup appliqué de même : il a soigneusement mis le couvert, a souvent changé d'avis et modifié les places. Cela lui donnait un petit air comique, de galoper ainsi autour de la table. Je riais aux éclats, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Quoique cette table est à présent très jolie.

Les invités qui commencent à arriver sont contents. Moi aussi je le suis, bien que je me fiche éperdument du gâteau et même de mes cadeaux. Ce que j'attends le plus, c'est la venue de mon cousin Helmut, qui ne devrait plus tarder. Il aura quatre ans dans dix mois, lui. Ça fait encore beaucoup de dodos.

J'apprécie énormément mon cousin Helmut. Je m'amuse bien avec lui et ils nous arrivent parfois de faire bon nombre de bêtises ensemble. Nous nous faisons gronder, certes, mais on rigole tellement, sur le coup.

oOo

Les grands discutent. Helmut et moi jouons aux petits soldats de plomb que sa mère m'a offert en arrivant. Je suis sans pitié, je tue toute son armée, il tue toute la mienne, nos hommes tirent des balles invisibles et se redressent même s'ils sont touchés. C'est la guerre ! Mais pour du faux, pour du semblant.

Helmut arrête soudain son jeu et me fixe intensément. Puis il me dit :

« Ouvre grand la bouche. »

Je le regarde, interdit.

« Allez ! » me presse-t-il.

J'obéis.

« Ohlàlà, tu as beaucoup de dents ! s'exclame-t-il.

-Oui, et tu en as aussi de toute façon, non ?

-Si, mais moi, je les ai encore pour plus longtemps que toi ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas. Je l'interroge tandis qu'il remet tous les bonhommes tombés sur leurs pieds, en vue d'une prochaine bataille :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Il se penche vers moi et murmure :

« J'ai su par un copain que quand on devient grand, on perd ses dents. »

Je pousse un cri :

« C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

-On peut les recoller ?

-Je sais pas. »

C'est impossible.

« Tu mens ! Et ton copain, il t'a raconté une blague !

-Non ! Les siennes commencent déjà à tomber. Il m'a montré, il lui manque les dents de devant. »

Terrifié, je m'imagine sans dents lors de mon prochain anniversaire. Quelle horreur ! Je fourre un doigt dans ma bouche et les compte toutes. J'ai peur qu'il m'en manque une. Et puis je rétorque, pour me rassurer :

« Mais Tantine, et Maman, et Papa, ils ont encore toutes leurs dents !

-Plus pour longtemps, si tu veux mon avis. »

Une fois à table, j'observe mon père mordre férocement dans un morceau de pain. Soupirant, compatissant, triste pour lui et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs, je pose ma petite main sur son bras et déclare d'une voix solennelle :

« Profite bien, Papa. Tu n'en auras bientôt plus. »

Et il me lance un regard interrogateur, un sourcil, levé, alors que je découpe ma viande tout seul comme un grand garçon.


	6. Cinq ans

**Coucou ! Voilà les cinq ans d'Alfons. C'est qu'il grandit, le petit bonhomme ! lol.**

**Bon, j'innove pas vraiment sur ce coup, puisque ça arrive à tout le monde, puisqu'un jour ou l'autre… bref, beaucoup se reconnaîtront ici, et moi la première ;)**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça m'fait plaisireuhhh !!**

**Disclaimer habituel.**

**Bye les gens !**

* * *

**6/ Cinq ans**

Il est là. Le monstre est là, en face de moi. Et il avance, il avance, lentement mais sûrement. Il va me manger. Petit bout par petit bout.

Enorme. Il est énorme. Noir, tassé, son dos velu, ses crochets menaçants et luisants, tous ses petits yeux violets fixés sur moi, ses innombrables pattes minces et fébriles flageolantes sous son poids, sous son être abominable, sous son infâme ignominie.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de ma chambre, tremblant d'effroi, je guette ses pas, cachant mes yeux dans le creux de mes paumes et en lui suppliant de reculer, de me laisser tranquille. Mais l'épouvantable ne m'écoute guère. Il s'approche encore. Avec confiance. Je suis coincé contre le mur, pris au piège.

Puis, cruel et affreux, il se met à courir vers moi, tout prêt à me dévorer tout cru.

Criant de terreur, je trouve encore le lâche courage de fuir à toutes jambes en appelant ma mère au secours. Quelque peu honteux, je lui explique qu'une créature ignoble s'est jetée sur moi pour m'attaquer. Voilà alors ma vaillante maternelle qui gravit les escaliers, armée de son balai, moi sur les talons, pénètre dans ma chambre et achève le monstre d'un coup et d'un seul, brave comme les chevaliers de l'ancien temps. Puis elle éclate de rire : « Voyons Alfons ! Ce n'est qu'une araignée ! »


	7. Six ans

**Septième chapitre. Un peu tragique. En même temps, je me sentais obligée. C'est pas nouveau comme péripétie, mais Alfons étant le sosie d'Alphonse dans notre monde, je voulais qu'il lui arrive « la même chose ». Il est un peu plus jeune que le Elric, à ce moment, mais bon… C'est pas bien grave.**

**Merci pour les reviews, et le disclaimer est toujours le même. Quand je posséderai FMA, je vous préviendrai ! Mdr !**

* * *

**7/ Six ans **

Il pleut. Les pieds foulant le sol trempé, marchant dans les flaques lisses qui éclatent sous mes semelles, tête nue, le front recevant les gouttes d'eau qui chutent avec férocité de la sombre voûte céleste en ce mois de juin, je suis le cortège, le regard perdu dans la robe noire de Tante Edeltraut qui sanglote devant moi.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était malade. J'ai oublié le nom de son microbe, mais c'était un nom compliqué. Le docteur nous avait prévenus. Et moi, je n'avais pas voulu écouter, ni comprendre, ni même y croire. On ne pouvait pas me l'enlever. On ne pouvait pas être si méchant.

Et pourtant… Maman est morte hier après-midi.

Ma Maman, ma pauvre petite Maman… Ma si jolie Maman qui s'était fanée comme une fleur. Je lui avais dit (par crainte de ne l'avoir pas encore dit assez pour qu'elle le sache vraiment et en soit sûre) que je l'aimais très fort. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle m'aimait aussi et avant ensuite demandé à ce qu'on la laisse se reposer. Elle s'était endormie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées sur ses yeux. Sur ces magnifiques yeux bleus, tels deux perles du ciel.

J'espère que le Bon Dieu l'a accueillie chez lui. Ce qu'Il a certainement fait dans Son immense bonté. Après tout, ma mère était un Ange.

Elle va me manquer. Terriblement. Il va falloir que je me passe de ses baisers, de ses câlins, de ses caresses. Ça sera difficile mais je serais fort. Elle me voit sans nul doute de là où elle est. Alors je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Je lis et relis inlassablement le nom de Maman gravé dans la pierre de marbre. Je voudrais tant la ramener près de nous. Toutefois, je n'ai le pouvoir que de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Moi qui désire être fort, je suis encore si faible.

Il pleut toujours. Les gouttes d'eau déchirent les bouquets donc les pétales s'effritent et sont emportés par les rigoles. Demain il n'y aura plus rien. Tous les cadeaux pour Maman auront disparu…

Une main presse tendrement mon épaule fragile. C'est Papa.

« Viens mon fils. Nous rentrons. »

La maison nous semblera bien vide, à tous les deux.


	8. Sept ans

**Sept ans ! Un grand moment dans la vie. Encore un moment tragique d'ailleurs. L'entrée à l'école XD… Lol !**

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**La suite arrive vite. Merci encore pour vos encouragements.**

**;-)**

* * *

**8/ Sept ans **

C'est mon premier jour d'école. On m'a fait beau pour l'occasion. J'ai la raie sur le côté, un costume qui me donne un air distingué, un nœud papillon et un joli cartable tout en cuir qui brille au soleil. On me dit sans cesse que je suis le « mieux habillé », le « mieux coiffé »… Ils sont agaçants. Et après ça ils me disent de ne pas attraper la grosse tête. Les idiots.

J'aurai tant aimé que Maman puisse me voir aujourd'hui. Elle aussi elle m'aurait dit que je suis beau. Mais pas comme ça, devant tout le monde. Pas en se vantant comme eux. Pas comme Papa et Tante Edeltraut. Non, Maman me l'aurait dit au creux de l'oreille. Tel un secret. Un secret juste entre nous deux.

Je suis devant la grille de l'école. Il y a plein d'enfants de mon âge. Tout plein. Qui se bousculent, se serrent en rang ou jouent ensemble. Un petit monde grouillant de vie. Trop, bien trop vivant d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas encore su me remettre du décès de Maman, et toute cette vitalité me donne la nausée.

Je lève un regard empli de tristesse vers Papa. Qui ne remarque rien. Il s'exclame seulement, ainsi qu'il l'était hier soir : « Tu es grand maintenant, Alfons ! Le temps passe vite. Tu vas apprendre la littérature, les mathématiques, la philosophie et tellement d'autres choses ! Tu reviendras véritable savant. Fais honneur à ton père », et il me pousse gentiment vers cette « école ».

Mais moi, je m'en fiche de la littérature, des mathématiques, de la philosophie. J'ai déjà appris à lire et à compter.

Je m'en fiche d'apprendre tout ça.

Parce que ce que je veux, moi, Papa, c'est apprendre à voler.


	9. Huit ans

**Bonsoir les gens ! Me revoilà avec les huit ans de notre p'tit Alfons.**

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais je manque de temps, d'inspi, de tout. Et ça me stresse. J'espère néanmoins que ce petit chapitre vous plaira :-)**

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Bye ;)**

* * *

**9/ Huit ans**

J'attends ce moment depuis plus de deux semaines. Papa m'avait promis qu'il m'emmènerait. Nous sommes enfin dimanche, ce dimanche, ce fameux dimanche.

J'ai cru que nous n'y serions jamais. Tout le monde le sait, le temps à une fâcheuse tendance à ralentir alors qu'on voudrait qu'il accélère. Cela m'avait paru interminable.

Une heure avant le grand instant. Je suis déjà sur le pas de la porte à appeler mon père, qui s'habille, qui se chausse, qui prend tellement de temps à choisir un chapeau. Je tire la poignée en piétinant d'impatience : « Dépêche-toi ! Dépêche-toi ! On va manquer le départ ! Vite, Papa ! » Finalement, il abandonne l'idée d'un couvre-chef, sort et me saisit par les aisselles. C'est avec un cri de joie que je me retrouve sur ses épaules, me tenant à ses oreilles, riant aux éclats tandis qu'il part à l'autre bout de Munich tel un cheval au galop.

Mon gentil Papa s'arrête. Nous y sommes.

Avec la figure attendrissante d'un enfant émerveillé, mes grands yeux bleus écarquillés, j'avale tout le spectacle, j'essaye d'imprimer ces images dans ma tête, pour ne jamais les oublier.

Combien y'en a-t-il ? Peut-être vingt, trente, cinquante ?

Des ballons. Des vrais ballons. De véritables montgolfières, leurs grosses têtes en forme de poire retournée fièrement levées vers la voûte céleste. Ces mêmes têtes colorées, aux dessins merveilleux, immenses. Elles sont si belles, si impressionnantes.

Il est possible de voler. Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Et ce sont ces gentils géants qui vous emmènent dans le murmure du vent, auprès des oiseaux et face au soleil. Ce sont ces géants sans ailes qui vous offrent la liberté. Papa, je veux monter. Papa, j'en veux une.

Elles décollent, les voilà qui s'élèvent lentement, avec majesté. Les passagers nous font de grands signes. Du haut de mon père, je les salue moi aussi, je leur dit au revoir en leur criant bon voyage. Comme cela doit être étrange, de voir le monde d'au-dessus. De voir le monde comme Dieu nous voit.

Un jour, moi aussi, j'en aurai une. Moi aussi, avec un gros ballon, le plus beau de tous les ballons, je serai le conquistador des nuages.

Un jour, je volerai pour de vrai.

Et qui sait ? Peut-être rencontrerai-je Maman, là-haut, tout là-haut, dans les étoiles.


	10. Neuf ans

**Neuf ans déjà. Là, ça devient sérieux. Maintenant, on rigole plus.**

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais zappé 1914 dans le chapitre précédent… Pas grave, on va dire que l'épisode des ballons se passe avant « l'incident du 28 juin », et que l'action de ce chapitre-ci se passe en 1915.**

**;-)**

**Parce que y'a toujours moyen de s'arranger !**

**Alors on entame cette triste période de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Je ferai pas trop triste, promis )**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas !**

**Au fait ! Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

**10/ Neuf ans**

Ça fait quinze jours que Papa est parti en France. Parce qu'il a reçu une lettre qui lui a dit de ne plus travailler dans son atelier mais de prendre un fusil et de rejoindre l'armée. En Alsace.

Il va y faire ce qu'on appelle « la guerre ». C'est vrai qu'il va tuer des gens, mon Papa ? C'est vrai que ceux-là ne se relèveront plus jamais ? Alors ce n'est pas pour du semblant ?

Et si mon Papa ne se relevait pas lui non plus ? Vous y avez pensé, à ça ?

Donc, depuis deux longues semaines, je suis chez tante Edeltraut. Elle prend bien soin de moi malgré le manque de temps. Car ma Tante elle travaille maintenant. Elle va dans une usine avec ses amies et des vieilles personnes pour fabriquer des obus. Et si ça explosait à Munich, sans faire exprès ? Et si ça explosait sur Papa ? C'est vrai qu'on va les envoyer sur des gens pour les empêcher de se remettre debout ?

Moi, je suis mort de peur quand je vais à l'école, tout seul, dans la rue. Parce que j'entends des gens parler des batailles, des morts, du désastre. Ils disent que « ça fait déjà un an que la boucherie dure ». Mon cerveau d'enfant imagine le pire.

Je n'ose même plus jouer avec mes petits soldats de plomb.


	11. Dix ans

**Dix ans et toutes ses dents !**

**Quoique, on sait pas s'il a pu les recoller ;-)…**

**Après cette blague à deux balles, je vous laisse lire.**

**Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

**11/ Dix ans**

Papa n'est pas venu pour mon anniversaire. Mais on a reçu un petit mot qui disait qu'il n'était pas blessé, qu'il me souhaitait le meilleur pour mes dix ans et qu'on lui manquait terriblement.

Il me manque aussi, mon petit père.

Tante Edeltraut et moi avons mangé le gâteau tous les deux. La famille n'est pas venue parce que les hommes se battent en France et ceux qui restent n'ont pas envie de faire la fête avec moi. Mon cousin Helmut aussi, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il ne parle presque plus. J'ai appris que mon gentil oncle était mort à Verdun. Mon Papa aussi il y est, à Verdun. Alors Helmut n'arrête pas de pleurer, et mon autre tante aussi. Les français, ils sont méchants. A cause d'eux on pleure tous.

On perd le goût de tout et ni les copains ni moi avons le cœur à jouer comme avant. On a tous un papa, un tonton, ou un frère qui s'en est allé sans être sûr de pouvoir revenir.

Je suis encore moins rassuré, à présent. J'ai peur que Papa soit touché et qu'il meurt aussi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul (bien sûr, Tante est là, mais ce n'est pas pareil). Il n'irait tout de même pas rejoindre Maman sans moi, non ? Sinon, moi aussi j'irai les voir, avec un avion, et je volerai si haut que j'en resterai accroché aux étoiles **(1)**.

Toi, Maman, tu vois cette guerre immonde, de là où tu es ? Moi je ne vois rien, mais je sais deviner. Je suis encore petit mais loin d'être bête. J'imagine très bien ce qui se passe là-bas. C'est dégoûtant. J'en ai abandonné ma boîte de soldats dans une grosse flaque d'eau après l'averse de mardi.

Alors fais comme moi, Maman chérie. Ferme les yeux très fort et dis-toi que c'est juste un affreux cauchemar.

* * *

**(1) : Citation d'Arthur, de « Et si c'était vrai » et « Vous revoir » de Marc Lévy.**


	12. Onze ans

…

**Eh oui, c'est moi.**

**Je sais, je sais, vous attendez depuis longtemps XD Je suis désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire (j'ai eu ma part d'exams à la fin de l'année. Non pas le bac, c'est l'année prochaine ça XD), et le mois de juin a été particulièrement chargé.**

**Alors forcément, j'en ai mis du temps pour écrire ce douzième chapitre, argh…**

**Je l'ai fait cette nuit. Si si XD Entre minuit et demi et une heure du matin. Ouais.**

**Bref ! Disclaimer toujours le même, et puis bonne lecture ! Et encore désolée pour le retard de plusieurs mois.**

**Les douze ans arrivent bientôt, maintenant je suis inspirée et en plus j'ai le temps nyark :p**

**12/ Onze ans **

La balle roule sur les graviers et bondit dans les flaques. Helmut, Wilfried et moi nous amusons avec un vieux ballon brunâtre et défraîchi, histoire d'égayer les rues mornes et tristes par nos jeux et nos cris. Histoire de vivre, de jouer comme si, autour de nous, dans ce monde de fous furieux, il ne se passait rien.

Tante Edeltraut dit que je réfléchis trop.

Peut-être bien.

Je suis encore petit mais je comprends beaucoup de choses.

Le sol se met soudain à trembler. Un roulement terrible se répercute contre les murs des maisons. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Les méchants ? Ils sont venus nous assassiner ? Et ma tante qui est seule à la maison !

Mais ce ne sont pas nos ennemis ? Des gens se sont rassemblés sur la place. Ce sont nos soldats, des soldats allemands qui traversent Munich. Les semelles de leurs bottes de cuir frappent les pavés roux avec une extrême férocité.

Ils me font peur. En rang, la baïonnette collée à l'épaule, l'uniforme Sali par la boue, par la poussière. Et ces visages… Si blêmes, si tirés, si creusés ! Les joues couvertes de barbe hirsute, la bouche gercée, figée comme si elle n'allait jamais plus pouvoir sourire.

Mais le plus effrayant, le plus effrayant de tout reste leur regard : cerné, terne, oh si terne. Presque sans vie. Les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, perdus dans le vide, dans le lointain, comme ailleurs. Absents.

Ils ont dû en voir, des horreurs…

Ils ont l'air de cadavres. J'en ai du mal à déglutir et des frissons dans le dos. Alors voilà comment la guerre transforme les hommes ? En spectres ?

…

Oh mon Dieu.

Parmi eux.

Il y a mon père.


	13. Douze ans

**Hey hey ! Voilà les douze ans de notre petit Alfons qui grandit, qui grandit :) …**

**Ce chapitre-là est un peu spécial pour moi. Je vous explique à la fin pour ne rien vous révéler avant !**

**J'espère en tout cas que je ne suis pas tombée dans le guimauveux trop niais...**

**Disclaimer toujours pareil ! A voir en début de fic, premier chapitre XD**

**Merci pour les reviews, et merci à tous mes lecteurs !**

* * *

**13/ Douze ans**

Ça fait trois mois que le monsieur du journal a annoncé que la guerre est finie. Dans un sens, je suis soulagé. On n'a plus rien à craindre à présent. Néanmoins, les gens de Munich n'ont pas l'air vraiment heureux. Je les entends parfois parler de quelque chose comme le « Diktat » lorsque je vais chercher le pain. Il paraît que c'est grave. Qu'on va nous demander beaucoup d'argent. Que le pays n'aura plus de quoi se défendre. Et puis encore plein d'autres choses que je n'ai pas bien comprises.

Tout ça parce qu'on a perdu. Parce qu'on nous a humilié.

Moi, je m'en fiche pas mal de gagner ou de perdre. Il y a plus important.

Mon papa.

Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Pitié, Dieu Miséricordieux, faîtes qu'il revienne.

Dire qu'il y a un an déjà que je l'ai vu traverser la ville tel un fantôme. Ses traits sont à jamais imprimés dans ma mémoire. Ce jour-là, tante Edeltraut l'a aperçue aussi et en rentrant le soir elle m'a baisé le front. Comme si ça pouvait me consoler ! Ce n'est pas elle qui fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, ce n'est pas elle qui pleure silencieusement dans son lit. Un petit baiser ne peut rien contre ça.

Il faut que je me change les idées. Je vais aller chercher Wilfried pour jouer aux billes.

Les mains dans les poches, je longe les murs des maisons, et donne de légers coups de pieds dans les gros cailloux qui vont se coincer entre les pavés rouges dans un petit claquement que j'aime bien.

Soudain, une vieille femme pose sa main sur mon épaule. C'est une amie de Tantine.

« Mon garçon, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend à la gare. »

Je cligne des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Quelqu'un ?

Serait-ce… ?

Je file. A toute allure. Plein d'espoir. C'est lui. J'en suis sûr.

J'arrive enfin, le souffle court, les jambes cuisantes, les poumons brûlants. Ma respiration siffle.

Où est-il ?

Le soleil m'éblouit. A contre-jour, je distingue une grande silhouette, si haute et si fière. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

« PAPA ! »

Des larmes de joie m'emplissent les yeux.

Il se retourne.

« Oh, Alfons ! »

Il s'accroupit et ouvre les bras. Je cours vers lui. M'accroche à son habit sale et râpé. Il me sert fort contre lui, m'embrasse, me soulève, tourne en riant sur lui-même et me fait voler comme quand j'étais tout petit. Et moi, je ris et en même temps je pleure de tout mon soûl.

Je suis tellement heureux qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens.

Merci. Oh merci.

* * *

**Donc. Voilà.**

**Un chapitre basé sur un fait réel. Je vous raconte :**

**Ma grand-mère m'a raconté il y a peu de temps l'histoire de mon arrière-grand-père. **

**Un épisode assez fabuleux : lors de la guerre de 39-45, il a été fait prisonnier par les allemands, a réussi à s'enfuir, et à rentrer une fois la guerre finie. Tout le monde le croyait mort depuis longtemps évidemment, il a passé un an en prison je crois, et puis il a mis du temps pour rentrer … Et un beau jour, on a dit à ma grand-mère encore toute petite qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour elle à la gare, quelqu'un qui l'attendait.**

**Devinez qui était là !**

**C'est un peu un hommage que je rends. Cette histoire est si belle.**

**Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, vous êtes pas là pour ça lol !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**PS : je pars en vacances dans cinq petits jours pour deux semaines, j'essaierai d'écrire là-bas, de vous ramener deux ou trois chapitres d'avance, et quelques fics sur Death Note car on m'a donné des thèmes assez intéressants ;p**


	14. Treize ans

**TADAAAAAAAAM !!! Avouez que vous n'y croyiez plus ! Je reviens enfin, après plus de six mois d'absence. Bah ouais, honte à moi, j'avais oublié ma fic, méga mdr…**

**Enfin bref, j'ai écrit les treize ans d'Alfons en cours d'allemand de 11h à midi, luttant contre la faim, gnh xD Mais ça on s'en fout. J'espère que vous me lirez encore, moi l'auteuz très pas digne de ses lecteurs dévoués.**

**Disclaimer toujours pareil, on se répète à force par ici :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**14/ Treize ans**

L'arbre de Noël est couvert de bougies que ma tante est occupée d'allumer. Toute la maison brille sous les décorations, noyée dans une vague de lumière d'or.

Je suis heureux.

Enfin un Noël digne de ce nom.

On ne parle plus de la guerre, à la maison. Non, on ne préfère pas. On ne remue pas les choses tristes maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis. On fait mine d'avoir oublier, alors que l'on se souvient très bien. Mais chut, on se tait.

Même mon père, qui est revenu de France avec une jambe toute raide, prend sa blessure à la rigolade. Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer. Bref, cette nuit c'est fête, et on chante déjà.

Helmut est là ce soir. Un peu chagrin, certes, ce que je peux aisément comprendre. J'essaye toutefois de le faire rire un peu. J'aime bien mon cousin. Par contre, lui, je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus… Depuis le jour où nous avons appris que mon oncle a été tué, il ne m'a plus jamais parlé comme avant. En fait, je crois qu'il est jaloux, parce que moi j'ai encore mon Papa. Je crois qu'il aurait voulu voir mon père mourir à la place du sien. C'est plutôt vilain comme pensée, cependant je ne lui en veux pas. Je pense que je réagirai de la même façon, à sa place.

Arrive enfin le moment tant attendu des cadeaux ! Je sais que le gros paquet sous le sapin est pour moi. Vite, je l'ouvre ! Et découvre une énorme et magnifique maquette d'avion, rouge et scintillant, attendant patiemment d'une paire de mains habiles vienne assembler toutes ces pièces mélangées et le faire voler dans les airs.

« Tu es content, Alfons ? » demande Papa d'un air inquiet.

J'acquiesce, trop émerveillé pour répondre. Il sourit.

« Ce sera ton premier avion à construire ! »

Et ce ne sera pas le dernier, j'en fais le serment. Un jour, j'en construirai un vrai, tout en acier et boulons.

Promis Papa. Promis Maman. Vous serez tous les deux très fiers de moi.


	15. Quatorze ans

**/motivée pour écrire sa fic en ce moment/**

**Chapitre 14 ! On arrive bientôt à la fin et à la rencontre Alfons/Edward :p**

**Merci pour les reviews ! Et merci de rester fidèle à cette fic qui met trois plombes à être publiée mdr xD**

**Disclaimer toujours pareil ! Lorsque je posséderai FMA, je vous préviendrai :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**15/ Quatorze ans**

Je n'aime pas les cours de mathématiques. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie à mourir.

Il faut que je me retienne de bâiller.

Je regarde le professeur gigoter sur l'estrade, sa règle et son équerre à la main, en train de nous raconter quelque chose que, visiblement, lui trouve tout à fait passionnant. Certes. Je l'entends à peine.

Le menton planté dans la paume de ma main, j'observe distraitement le dehors. Nous sommes au début du printemps, la nature reverdit, les arbres bourgeonnent et le soleil brille.

C'était la saison préférée de Maman.

La fenêtre est ouverte. J'ai envie de sortir, j'étouffe, j'en ai marre de l'école. Je peux sentir le souffle frais du vent sur mon visage, et l'extérieur n'en semble plus qu'attrayant.

Et ce ciel bleu me donne envie de voler.

La craie crisse sur le tableau noir, m'arrache à ma contemplation. Encore une demie heure à subir, me dis-je.

Il me faut tuer le temps. Pour cela, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que d'arracher discrètement une feuille de mon beau cahier et de la plier soigneusement en oiseau, avant de la faire s'envoler par la fenêtre lorsque le professeur a le dos tourné.

Ça m'amuse. Je recommence, pliant un avion, cette fois.

Et je continue, encore et encore, content de moi !

Il n'y a bientôt plus de pages à déchirer.

Soudain, le bout de la longue règle s'abat brutalement sur mon pupitre, me faisant sursauter moi et mon encrier.

« ALFONS HEIDERICH !! »

Je baisse la tête, profondément intimidé. Il m'a toujours un peu effrayé, celui-là.

« Je vois que cette science ne t'intéresse guère. »

Il a raison. Je m'en fiche. Mais je ne lui dis pas.

« Et que tu préfères t'exercer à de puérils pliages. »

Je triture la manche de ma culotte courte.

« Tu iras ramasser toutes tes cochonneries qui s'étalent dehors à la récréation. »

Mes oiseaux et mes avions, c'est pas des cochonneries.

« J'en toucherai un mot au proviseur. »

C'est ça, va tout rapporter !

« Ah, et tu me feras le plaisir de racheter un nouveau cahier et de me mettre ce torchon à la poubelle. »

Papa ne va pas être content. Je vais encore me faire tirer les oreilles.

Sonnerie. Tout le monde va goûter. Moi, muni d'un grand sac, je fais le tour du bâtiment, comme convenu.

Et je « ramasse mes cochonneries », comme dirait l'autre, en les faisant planer dans les airs et en les attrapant avec le sac comme l'aurait fait dans le soleil un chasseur de papillons avec son filet.


	16. Quinze ans

**Quinze ans déjà, Alfons ! Pfiou, ça rend triste non, quand on sait que deux ans plus tard… /écrase une larme/**

**Bref, il a fallu que je trouve une explication à sa maladie. Y'a pas trente-six solutions xD Comment ça je suis cruelle ?**

**Disclaimer comme d'hab, Alfons ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai toujours pas les droits sur Fullmetal Alchemist :3**

**Bonne lecture les gens ! Et merci pour vos reviews, ça motive :D !**

* * *

**16/ Quinze ans**

Il y a à présent quelques mois que Papa s'est mit à tousser. A tousser très fort.

Il n'a encore jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il a. Ni lui ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Lorsque je lui pose la question, mon père se contente de sourire, de me tapoter la tête et de me répondre simplement que ce n'est rien.

Rien.

Comment peut-on ne rien avoir quand on tousse à s'en cracher les poumons ? J'aimerai que l'on m'explique.

Le docteur est déjà venu trois fois à la maison. Lui aussi, je l'ai interrogé. Il a déclaré que la maladie de mon père n'est pas grave.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit. Il va guérir. Ce n'est pas grave. »

La langue des adultes peut mentir, mais leurs yeux les trahissent toujours.

Et je sais très bien que l'on me cache quelque chose.

A part ces légères cachotteries, tout va bien pour moi. J'ai réussi tous mes examens et actuellement je traîne avec une bande d'amis tout aussi passionnés que moi par l'aviation. Dès que nous avons le temps, après les cours, nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble à l'arrière d'un petit hangar, et nous travaillons sur divers prototypes de planeurs.

Bientôt, nous avons l'intention d'assembler un véritable petit avion à moteur. C'est encore un projet, mais nous sommes très motivés. Malheureusement, les connaissances manquent…

Eh oui, après la maquette de mes treize ans, j'ai décidé de m'intéresser de plus près à la fabrication de véritables engins.

J'espère que je vais y arriver. J'ai toujours voulu crever les nuages et attraper les étoiles.


	17. Seize ans

**Avant-dernier chapitre ! Les seize ans d'Alfons. Chapitre pas très gai, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il me fallait une explication à la tuberculose d'Alfons.**

**Bientôt le dernier chapitre, la rencontre entre Edward et Al :D !**

**Merci de me lire les gens ;p**

**Après ce foutu disclaimer qu'on connaît tous par cœur, évidemment, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

**17/ Seize ans**

Cela fait deux semaines que Papa est entré à l'hôpital. Il tousse beaucoup plus fréquemment, et maintenant il crache même du sang. Aujourd'hui encore je vais lui rendre visite, après la quotidienne entrevue avec mes amis au sujet des avions.

En effet, nous entretenons une correspondance avec un certain Oberth, un grand connaisseur qui nous apprend nombre de choses par ses lettres, et grâce à qui nous mettons au point, en ce moment, une petite fusée.

Alors aujourd'hui, je vais raconter tout ça à Papa.

Lorsque j'arrive à son lit, il y a l'infirmière qui s'occupe de lui et qui lui donne à boire. Elle est rousse, elle a de grands yeux, et elle est très gentille. Très jolie, aussi. Je luis souris toujours quand je la vois, et elle me répond à chaque fois.

Elle s'en va et je m'installe sur une chaise.

« Comment vas-tu, Papa ?

-On ne peut mieux ! Je rajeunis de jour en jour ! »

Il me ment, je le sais bien. Il est tout pâle, et respire avec difficulté.

De ma poche, je sors un petit avion, tire sur la ficelle et le pose sur la table de chevet. Le jouet décrit des cercles en vrombissant. Mon père rit, ça le rend heureux :

« Que c'est drôle ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même, Papa.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Tu es épatant, fiston.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

Il me considère un instant. Il a l'air tellement content ! S'allongeant sur ses oreillers, il déclare lentement : « Tu es le meilleur fils qu'un père ait jamais eu. »

Puis suffoque. La sueur commence à couvrir sa peau blanche.

« Tu sais Papa, j'en construis des vrais, actuellement ! Ils volent dans le ciel. Enfin, ils voleront, du moins je l'espère. J'ai fait la connaissance de Herr Oberth qui nous enseigne l'art de l'aviation, à moi et aux autres. Il va nous aider à améliorer nos avions. »

Sa figure malade s'illumine : « J'aurais tant aimé les voir ! »

Le timbre de sa voix a changé.

Je bafouille :

« Mais tu les verras, Papa ! Je te le promets ! Et je t'emmènerai voler avec moi. Tu vas guérir, et tous les deux… »

Il m'interrompt :

« Alfons, tu connais aussi bien que moi la fin de l'histoire. Je la sens venir, très vite. »

Il prend ma main. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Tu ne vas pas me laisser, toi non plus, hein ? Je ne veux pas être tout seul !

« Mon fils, vis tes rêves à fond, ne baisse jamais les bras, ne remets rien à demain car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire. Je suis très fier de toi, Al. Je sais qu'un jour tu pourras t'envoler. Je te connais, tu y parviendras. Je te fais confiance. »

Mes lèvres tremblent. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappent du coin de sa bouche.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère. »

Il s'endort paisiblement.

La respiration sifflante s'est tue pour toujours.

Je pleure. Mon père est mort.


	18. Dix sept ans

**Ultime chapitre ! Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Spéciale dédicace à Scatou qui attend ce chapitre depuis des lustres :p…**

**Disclaimer toujours pareil, et cette fois c'est le dernier !**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**18/ Dix-sept ans**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Nous allons enfin rencontrer Oberth en personne, après huit mois de correspondance. Les autres et moi sommes un peu stressés.

Nous arrivons dix minutes en avance. Ce bon monsieur nous reçoit très bien. Il nous fait passer au salon où nous attendent du thé et de petits gâteaux. Les présentations faites, Oberth nous demande d'avoir l'amabilité de patienter un instant car un invité de dernière minute ne doit pas tarder.

Il quitte la pièce et mes amis en profitent pour se remplir l'estomac avec les douceurs qu'Oberth a eu la gentillesse de nous préparer.

Quant à moi, je préfère au contraire parcourir la bibliothèque bien garnie. J'écarquille les yeux en lisant les titres sur les tranches : « Sciences locomotrices », « Histoire de l'aviation », « Les aéroplanes », « Aviateurs célèbres du siècle dernier », « Voler pour tuer : les Héros de la guerre 1914-1918 », « Voler, le rêve de l'Homme : comment y parvenir ? ».

Je suis tout excité, je me mettrai bientôt à sautiller sur place si je ne me retenais pas de toutes mes forces. Un peu de tenue, jeune homme !

Mon impatience a des limites. Voici une demie heure que cet invité surprise aurait du sonner ! Oberth se confond en excuses et nous prie de bien vouloir commencer, quand quelqu'un tambourine à la porte.

« Ah ! le voilà ! »

C'est pas trop tôt. Et ça m'a tout l'air d'un personnage assez violent…

« Messieurs, je vous présente Edward Elric. »

Entre alors un jeune garçon blond, les cheveux noués en catogan, dont la jambe gauche fait un bruit bizarre sur le parquet et dont le bras droit a une façon fort particulière de se mouvoir. Ah, et j'oublie un détail important : il est bien petit pour son âge.

Je ne sais par quel moyen, mais il semble m'avoir entendu penser et nous lance, ayant remarqué que nous le toisons d'un air surpris :

« Vous en avez une façon de regarder les inconnus ! Vous avez du mal à me voir, minuscule grain de riz que je suis, c'est ça ?! »

Peut-être devine-t-il un peu faux. En tout cas, il est légèrement soupe au lait et ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours.

Son humeur se calme tout d'un coup lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Il m'examine attentivement, de haut en bas, et scrute tellement longtemps ma figure que je me sens tout gêné. Il s'approche de moi, fronce les sourcils, et, une réelle émotion dans la voix, dit faiblement :

« Al ?... Alphonse, c'est toi ? »

Bon sang ! Il sait comment je m'appelle ! Je n'en reviens pas et m'étrangle à moitié :

« Herr Elric, puis-je vous demander d'où vous connaissez mon prénom ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu. »

Tous, autour de nous, nous observé avec étonnement. Edward redescend brusquement sur terre : son visage s'attriste, son regard s'adoucit et un sourire forcé étire ses lèvres.

« Suis-je bête. Pardonnez-moi. »

Et me laisse fort intrigué.

L'entretien débute alors. Chacun étale ses connaissances. Nous avons droit à emprunter quelques livres et Oberth promet de passer à Munich d'ici quelques semaines. Il nous montre même quelques-uns de ses croquis et nous sommes émerveillés par ses créations et ses projets :

« Les enfants, vous allez certainement me prendre pour un fou, mais je suis absolument convaincu qu'il est possible de voler plus haut que le ciel ! »

Nous sommes forcés de le croire, il ne peut pas se tromper, il a plus d'expérience que nous. J'ai soudain l'illusion puérile de pouvoir croiser Papa et Maman sur la route vers l'espace. Quel imbécile je fais.

Pendant que le vieil homme parle et explique sa théorie, je surveille du coin de l'œil ce mystérieux Edward Elric. Engloutissant les petits fours, il est penché sur les croquis et a le nez plongé dans un livre, passant successivement de l'un à l'autre et de l'autre à l'un, visiblement très intéressé. Je l'entends marmonner : « Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible… C'est véritablement extraordinaire… »

Je suis de plus en plus sceptique vis-à-vis de ce garçon, vraiment…

C'est au moment de partir qu'il m'aborde :

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'était une erreur.

-Ce n'est rien.

-A vrai dire, vous êtes le portrait craché de mon petit frère, que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Je ne sais pas si je le reverrai un jour. Et vous portez le même nom que lui ! »

Il rit. Même si, au fond, ça ne le fait pas rire du tout.

Je vois bien que ça nous embarrasse un peu, alors je dirige autrement la conversation :

« Vous êtes passionné par les avions alors, vous aussi ?

-Disons que je m'y intéresse de plus près depuis quelques temps seulement. J'ai besoin d'étudier encore.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider. »

En vérité, j'ai déjà de la sympathie pour lui. J'ai très envie de le connaître un peu plus, et le fait que je lui sois familier doit y être pour quelque chose.

« Ah bon ?

-Oui. J'ai un atelier à Munich, peut-être cela vous plairait-il. Pratiquer est le meilleur moyen de s'instruire.

« Vous pensez réellement que…

-Puisque je vous le dis. »

Il éclate de rire, encore.

« En plus d'être son sosie parfait, vous avez le même caractère que mon frangin ! »

Je le trouve comique, ce gaillard.

Il me tend sa main.

« Edward Elric. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-Heiderich. Alfons Heiderich. »

Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Et j'ai le pressentiment étrange que je m'embarque pour une curieuse aventure.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! L'histoire continue avec « Heiderich » ;p (ou comment placer de la pub).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé :D !**

**Bye !**


End file.
